The present invention relates to a dosing syringe. Dosing syringes of known configuration often include a cylindrical syringe body which at its tapering end has a dispensing orifice and at its other end a stepped cylindrical enlargement with two opposing handles. Recesses are located below each handle. A piston is inserted from the enlarged end into the cylindrical syringe body. Two separate retainer sides each having an internal thread are positioned around a dosing plunger, the dosing plunger is rotatably arranged in the two-part retainer sides and these sides are located in the enlargement of the syringe body. Each piston has a positioning projection which can be introduced into the recesses of the enlargement.
In such a known, previously used dosing syringe, the piston is inserted after the syringe body has been filled. The two-part retainer sides having positioning projections thereon are inserted in the cylindrical enlargement and fixed by turning the dosing plunger in the thread of the threaded sides. This is accomplished in such a manner that the positioning projections are introduced into the recesses of the cylindrical enlargement.
The above described assembly of the dosing syringe which, in addition, must take place with a filled syringe body is cumbersome and time-consuming and involves the risk of contamination or spilling of the filling material.